1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices having light-emitting elements using an organic-light-emitting material between a substrate, in which pixel electrodes are formed, and a counter electrode, are disclosed in Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-3080.
In the organic EL display devices, the light-emitting elements emit light by supplying current to the light-emitting elements. At that time, the brightness of the light-emitting element is determined by the amount of current basically supplied thereto.
It is necessary to accurately set the amount of current to have a desired value because the brightness of such light-emitting elements is basically determined by the amount of supplied current.
In order to secure a sufficient amount of current, the width of wiring lines to supply current increases. Accordingly, a frame area increases. Therefore, it is difficult to mount light-emitting elements on various electronic apparatuses.